


Colpevole

by asael



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYL!Hibari/Mukuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colpevole

Hibari lowered his small sake cup with a soft clink, eyes on the person who had just settled down gracefully across from him.

Mukuro smiled back at him. "Ah, long time no see. Would you like me to refill your cup?"

"How did you get here?" Hibari said, eyes narrowing as he scanned the form across from him. Shorter hair, still wearing that irritating school uniform (as if Mukuro had ever bothered to actually go to school, even now Hibari was sure that hair was against all Japanese school rules), smiling like he hadn't a care in the world.

It had been a long time since Hibari had seen Mukuro like this. Ten years, in fact.

"Hmm?" Mukuro said, picking up the sake bottle and pouring Hibari another cup. "Oh, I haven't a clue." He smiled again, and Hibari thought that that smile hadn't changed one bit in ten years. Mukuro still acted like he had the world at his feet.

The thought made him smile, just a little. Or maybe it was more of a smirk.

A Mukuro ten years younger than him? Certainly weaker than the Mukuro now was. Of course, that also meant he'd be no fun to fight...

Hibari was considering kicking him out, since if Mukuro couldn't fight him there wasn't much point, when Mukuro tilted his head and laughed. "So this is what you'll look like in ten years? Not bad at all, Hibari Kyouya." He slid just a little closer on the tatami mats, Hibari watching his every move. "Won't you drink your sake?"

Instinctively, Hibari was cautious, but he had been watching Mukuro pour the drink. He was confident that his advantages over the younger Mukuro would make him easily able to see if Mukuro had tried to slip him something, and he'd seen nothing - so he lifted the cup and sipped, ignoring the way Mukuro's eyes slid across his body, lingered on the place wherehis kimono hung slightly open.

"I found myself here, and I thought I'd come visit you. See how you've grown. Are you stronger now, Kyouya?" Mukuro was definitely inside Hibari's personal space now, but while Hibari would not have accepted it for a moment from the older version - with this young one, it was almost cute. Like a kitten that thought it was a king cobra.

Mukuro's hand touched his wrist, very gently. "Could I have a sip?"

Hibari glared at him. "You're underage."

Mukuro laughed. "So you look different, but you haven't changed much at all, have you? That's a good quality to have, I think." His fingers slid up the sleeve of Hibari's kimono, tracing patterns on the skin. Hibari's eyes didn't leave him, but as Mukuro leaned even closer, Hibari smirked.

With a savage pleasure, he realized that for once he was actually taller than Rokudo Mukuro. Taller, stronger, more in control.

And Mukuro was trying to seduce him.

"Then again, if you really hadn't changed, you'd have tried to kill me by now. Or maybe it's something else that's changed?" Mukuro's hand left Hibari's arm, but only to take the cup from his hand and put it down. "Maybe you and I have that kind of relationship." He smirked, and Hibari saw that look in Mukuro's eyes that was irritatingly familiar - superiority, certainty. Knowledge that he was just better.

It was less irritating this time, because Hibari knew it wasn't true.

In an instant, he'd caught Mukuro's wrist. "Maybe we do," was all he said before pushing roughly, twisting Mukuro's arm so the boy sprawled across the tatami on his back. Before he could move, Hibari was above him, holding him down, comfortable in his own adult strength against Mukuro's not yet fully mature power. He smirked, leaned down, and whispered in Mukuro's ear. "Maybe it's not quite the way you think."

Hibari didn't let up for a second. Who knew how much time there was, after all, and Mukuro's little flirtations had turned him on more than he'd expected. It was different like this, different knowing he had all the power - well, maybe not all, but enough to make any kind of power struggle pointless on Mukuro's part. And for a moment it did seem like Mukuro was about to struggle, but then Hibari kissed him hard and bit his lip until it bled, and Mukuro settled down.

Holding the boy's wrists down with one hand, Hibari managed to shove his pants down without too much trouble. He had no inclination to be gentle, but if this Mukuro was really anything like the one he knew, he wouldn't really mind. He wrapped his hand around Mukuro's cock and stroked, and was gratified by the choked cry that came out of the boy's mouth, the way he moved against Hibari's hand. He was already hard.

"That was unexpected," Mukuro said. His voice was just barely shaky now, clearly kept in check through pure force of will. "I didn't think-"

"Shut up," Hibari said, and pressed Mukuro's wrists harder against the tatami mats. His other hand released Mukuro's cock, moving up to press two fingers against lips that were surprisingly soft. "Suck."

Surprise flashed in Mukuro's eyes, and Hibari didn't particularly care if it was because of his own actions or because Mukuro did indeed take Hibari's fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them with some skill. It was amusing to see Mukuro so surprised to be enjoying his own submission, though. Hibari would remember that look everytime he saw the older one.

When he thought Mukuro had done well enough, Hibari removed his fingers with no fanfare. Releasing those thin wrists, he flipped Mukuro over and, without wasting any time, shoved his fingers inside. Mukuro's cry was music to his ears, and he frowned just a little - he was getting hard enough himself to be uncomfortable, now. He didn't want to wait much longer.

Hibari's preparation of Mukuro was perfunctory at best, and he knew it had to hurt - but Mukuro was gasping and moving against the tatami as if it were pure pleasure. Hibari's cock twitched at the sight, and he decided that patience was not a virtue he needed to indulge in anymore. Pulling Mukuro's pants down further, he roughly tugged Mukuro's hips up so the boy was supporting himself on his elbows, a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Hibari entered him with a sharp thrust. Given the lack of real lubrication, it wasn't without pain for either of them - but he knew by Mukuro's choked, almost whimpering moan that it didn't matter. He filed that away somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that was wondering if there was a way to get the Mukuro of this time to make these noises - he could tell that this young Mukuro was trying to stay quiet and in control of himself, but he had much less experience at it, and Hibari could see every reaction, hear the cries he tried to hold back and see the way his fingers flexed against the tatami as Hibari thrust into him.

Hibari was not entirely without kindness, and the boy was young and still surprisingly responsive - so he didn't fuck Mukuro as hard as he wanted too, didn't make him scream and beg. He even slipped an arm around Mukuro's waist so he could stroke his cock again, a gesture that made Mukuro's whole body tense.

Hibari smirked. This Mukuro really was just a teenager. He wouldn't last, which was just fine with Hibari, teetering on the brink of orgasm himself. One more stroke and Hibari heard that choked cry again, felt Mukuro's release against his hand and the subsequent relaxing of his body.

Feeling a vicious little victorious pleasure, Hibari thrust into the boy a few more times before he was coming as well - though much more quietly, a quality he prided himself on. Even so, for a moment after orgasm he couldn't move, breathing hard, feeling Mukuro do the same.

Soon enough Hibari regained control of himself. He pulled out of Mukuro, smiling a tight little smile as the boy slumped to the ground, spent. But when Mukuro turned to look at him, that familiar smile was on his face again - the same one his older self wore, the same one Hibari remembered from when they were both young. Perhaps he hadn't had quite as much control as he'd thought.

Not that it mattered. It seemed they'd both gotten what they wanted, and Hibari couldn't bring himself to care about anything more than that.

"Maybe I'll come see you again," Mukuro said, smiling.

Hibari met his eyes and, just for a moment, thought that might not be so bad.


End file.
